


Us and all of Heavenly Host

by NoontimeOwl



Series: Fallen One, Fallen Two [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heaven, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Silver City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoontimeOwl/pseuds/NoontimeOwl
Summary: As Lucifer realizes Amenadiel might have taken Charlie to the Silver City, he will do anything in his power to get his nephew back. Including storming the Gates of Haven.ORWhat if Lucifer's siblings decided to help deal with the demons at Mayan?





	Us and all of Heavenly Host

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. This work is not beta-read. Hopefully, it's still readable :)

“So Amenadiel took our baby from me?.. To live in Heaven?”

Linda, always collected, vibrant and full of life, now looked like a shell of her former self. She was distraught and Lucifer couldn’t stand seeing his trusted friend in this state. He felt anger rising up within him. How could his brother do this to her? 

Behind Linda Maze muttered “I’ll kill him.”

_ Not if I get to him first… _

“I’m so sorry, Linda.”  _ You will pay for this, Amenadiel. _ “I should have…”

Suddenly an idea formed in Lucifer’s head. It was insane, impossible and a little suicidal, but with adrenaline burning in his veins it didn’t seem so far fetched. He took a step back.

“I’m going to fix this.” He walked to the front door. Chloe moved to intercept him, but he stopped her with a motion of his hand. “I will fix this, Linda, I promise.”

Once he was outside, he unfurled his wings (“Ah, still the leathery nightmares, I see.”) and was gone.

* * *

From the Gates of Heaven you could see every corner of the Silver City. It was almost two thousand years since Peter first came here, but the majestic view still managed to take his breath away. After all, the picture of the heavenly city was meant to calm down and inspire hope into souls, terrified after their passing. It could make them forget all the woes and suffering of the Earth, dull the pain, give peace.

Everyone was at peace in the Silver City. Everyone was happy. Which was why the nagging feeling of dread that was currently eating at Peter’s imperishable insides confused and frightened him.

Ah, fear. That was another emotion he almost forgot.

Before Peter could pray to anyone, he saw a winged figure rapidly ascending through the clouds, and within a heartbeat the newcomer stood before him.

Even though Peter had never seen the man in person before, he recognized him.

“Satan.” His voice was barely a whisper.

Lucifer looked around, a ghost of sadness briefly clouding his features, as if he hoped against everything to see someone else, but didn’t find him here. Then he shook it off and strode toward the Gates, his jaw set, his eyes burning with Hellfire.

“Step aside, human. I’m not here for you.” He said, barely containing his rage.

Peter collected himself. He may have been human and he may have been mortal, but he was a faithful servant of God. He would not fail.

He stepped in front of Lucifer, blocking his path.

“How dare you defile this place with your presence? Begone, Satan! You shall not pass!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Someone watched too much ‘Lord of the Rings’. Move, human.” When Peter didn’t, he sighed. “Very well, Gandalf.” 

Lucifer forcefully pushed the human saint aside with his wing. Peter flew through the air, hit the wall and fell to the ground.

The devil approached the Gates and struck at them with his fist. His blow echoed through Heaven.

“Brother!” Another blow. “Face me!” And another. “Did you really think I would let you go unpunished?”

Suddenly Lucifer was hit with a gust of wind and stumbled backwards. When he regained his footing, he felt a tip of something sharp pressing into his throat and his gaze fell upon a familiar face he didn’t see for centuries.

“How dare you show up here?” Snarled Remiel, pressing her spear into him. He didn’t budge.

“Why, our eldest now hides behind his little siblings’ backs? Cowardice does not become you brother!” Lucifer shouted over Remiel’s shoulder. “Stand down, Remi, I have no bone to pick with you.”

“Well, I do!” Remiel pulled back, preparing to strike, when a whirlwind of grey, silvery and brown feathers surrounded them.

“Whoa, whoa! Guys! Chill!” Azrael materialized in front of Lucifer with her arms in front of her, trying to pacify her sister. When Remi lowered her spear, Azrael turned to Lucifer.

“What are you doing here, Lu? Dad’s gonna be pissed!”

Lucifer looked around, seeing more of his siblings appearing nearby. Some seemed as apprehensive as Remi, others looked more worried than angry. He turned his attention back to his sister.

“I’m not here for Him, Rae-Rae. Or any of you.” He raised his voice. “Amenadiel stole his newborn son from Earth and brought him here. I came to take the child back where he belongs - to his mother.”

Gasps and whispers rolled over the crowd of angels.

“What?!”

“That can’t be right...”

“Impossible!”

“Amenadiel has a son?  _ Amenadiel?! _ ”

Azrael just gaped at Lucifer, and Remiel seemed genuinely confused.

“You are mistaken, brother.” She spoke. “When I tried to convince Amenadiel to bring the child here, he objected. Firmly.”

Tall blonde angel took a few steps forward from the crowd and touched Remiel’s forearm. “Remi? You knew about this?”

Remiel lifted her chin in defiance.

“Yes, Gabriel. I sensed the coming birth of a new angel. At the time, I thought the spawn was Lucifer’s.” she glanced in devil’s direction. “But then Amenadiel… Well, it doesn’t matter. What’s important is that he wished to remain on Earth with the child and his mother. He never came back to the Silver City, and he definitely never brought his son here.”

Lucifer shook his head, his eyes aflame once again.

“I don’t believe you. You practically idolized our brother, you didn’t tell anyone about his child, and you would lie for him too.”

Remiel lifted her spear. “How dare you accuse me of lies!” She cried.

“Enough, both of you!” Azrael firmly stood between them, preventing the conflict from escalating. She turned to Lucifer. “Lu, do you trust  _ me  _ at least?”

As he looked at her, fire in his eyes disappeared. He nodded.

“Great. Then I’ll go to the City, look around and tell you, if the child is there. Okay?”

“Very well.” Now that some of the heat of the moment had passed, the idea of storming the Gates didn’t seem so appealing to him. Besides, Lucifer started wondering if something much more sinister had happened to Charlie. He wanted to find his nephew and fast.

“Gabe, make sure these two don’t kill each other.” After the blonde angel took her place, she unfurled her wings and flew to the skies. Uneasy silence fell between the host of angels and the devil. As much as Lucifer missed his siblings (although he would never admit it to anyone), this was not the time for family reunions.

Soon a flap of wings told them of Azrael’s return. She quickly descended and walked to Lucifer.

“Amenadiel is not here.” She told him. “Neither is the child.”

Lucifer felt his stomach churn.

“Rae-Rae, are you certain?”

“Yeah, I checked everything.” She stepped closer to him. “Lu, what is going on down there?”

He looked at her, and for the first time since she could remember, she saw fear in devil’s eyes.

“I thought I knew, but… If Amenadiel didn’t take Charlie, then… Then our nephew might be in danger.”

Lucifer unfurled his wings, and before he could hear another wave of gasps at the sight of them, he was gone.

Azrael turned to Remi and Gabe.

“We have to help.”

* * *

Lucifer briskly walked into Linda’s house, fixing his cufflinks. “Linda, I was wrong. Amenadiel didn’t take… Oh.” He noticed his brother standing in the middle of the room in front of Linda, who was sitting on the edge of the sofa crying, while Maze held her. The Detective was next to Amenadiel, holding her phone, showing something to him.

“That’s her.” His brother’s voice was subdued. Chloe turned to Lucifer and passed him her phone.

“Lucifer, Amenadiel says he gave Charlie to this woman. He thought she was the night sitter.”

Lucifer looked at the picture and immediately recognized the woman.

_ Well, shit _ .

“That’s who’s got Charlie? Detective, I saw her last night in Lux. I think I know, who has the baby.”

“Then who is it, brother?” spoke a voice from the entrance. Everyone turned to see a trio of angels standing at the top of the stairs near the door. Azrael and Gabriel were flanking Remiel, who was currently talking. “Tell us, and we shall hunt this villain.”

Linda gasped. Maze snarled and jumped to her feet, twirling her knives - nobody saw where those came from. Lucifer took a step forward, unwittingly putting himself between his siblings and Chloe.

Amenadiel seemed torn between joy from seeing his siblings, and worry from not knowing their intentions.

“Remi, what are you doing here?”

Remiel moved to descend the stairs, Azrael and Gabriel both followed her. Lucifer couldn’t help but think that they were positioning themselves to temper their hotshot sister’s response. That was a good sign. Lucifer was sure Azrael was on his side, and Gabriel… Well, at least his brother didn’t seem angry at him for his stunt at the Gates.

Remiel spoke again. “Lucifer caused a commotion in Heaven. He told us our nephew was taken. We came to find him.”

Lucifer wasn’t buying it.

“Find him and take him to the SIlver CIty, you mean.”

Remiel shot him a dirty look, but then turned to their eldest.

“I respected your wishes, Amenadiel, when you decided to raise your son here. But look what came of it!” Then her eyes bore into Mazikeen, who was still in her battle stance. “And how could you even think about raising the baby under the roof with a _ demon _ .”

Maze prepared to lunge, but Azrael blocked Remiel’s path. “Remi! That’s not why we came here!” She looked at everyone in the room, until her eyes landed on Lucifer. “We came to help you, Lu.”

Remiel rolled her eyes.

“Perhaps that is why you are here, but I wish what is best for our nephew.” She tried to circle Azrael, but Gabriel stood in front of her. “Let me through, brother.”

He shook his head.

“We are not here to fight  _ our family _ , Remi.” He calmly spoke. Remiel bristled.

“These humans are  _ not _ my family, Gabriel! This  _ demon _ is not my family.”

“This human is the mother of our nephew.” He countered. “And this demon...” He took a long look at Maze. “I believe she would fight to protect him.”

“To the death.” Said Mazikeen hoarsely.

Gabriel looked at Remiel pointedly and she threw her arms in the air. “Fine! As you wish. We join forces.” When Gabriel kept looking, she sighed. “And we don’t take the baby to Heaven. For now.”

Impatience ate at Lucifer as he watched the scene in front of him. Finally, he snapped.

“We’re wasting our time, while demons get a headstart on whatever they have planned for Charlie!”

That got angels’ attention.

“Demons?” Gasped Azrael. “Demons are walking the Earth? And they have the baby? How? Why?”

Lucifer groaned. “They possessed dead people and came here to get me back to Hell. I refused, and now they are trying to… Well, ‘convince’ me.”

At that Remiel’s battle spirit returned.

“We should have known!” Before anyone could stop her, she lifted her spear and jumped towards Lucifer. “It’s all your fault! It’s  _ always _ your fault.”

Azrael cried “ _ Remi, stop! _ ” and moved to help her brother, but before she could reach him, Remiel’s spear came in contact with something else.

Or rather someone.

Chloe, who had spent the entire exchange behind Lucifer’s back, moved in front of him, and Remiel’s spear now threatened to pierce her chest.

Confused, Remi pulled back a bit, not wanting to accidentally kill a human being.

“Step aside, human.” She said. “You don’t know, who you are protecting.”

Behind Chloe Lucifer, terrified, pleaded. “Detective, do as she says...”

But the Detective shook her head. “No. I know  _ exactly _ who Lucifer is. If you want to fight him, you will have to go through me.”

Remiel scoffed. “I am an angel, mortal. You are no match for me. I will...”

“You will do nothing.” Chloe cut firmly. “In Heavens you may be everything. But here, on Earth, in LA -  _ I am the law _ . You will either help us, or go back home.” 

Remi seemed to be taken aback at that. She saw Rae-Rae taking a stand beside Lucifer and Chloe, and Gabriel nodding at mortal’s words. Amenadiel seemed ready to protect the human as well. At last, she gave in.

“Very well… Judicator.” Chloe winced at the title, but didn’t correct the angel. Remiel straightened. “After all, it is truly you domain. Command us.”

Chloe turned to see everyone looking at her expectantly.

“Well, Dan has already ordered a S.W.A.T. team to kidnapper’s apartment. Most likely she won’t be there, but they might find some clues as to what happened to her and where she went. Lucifer and I will go to the station, stay on top of the investigation.” She looked at the angelic trio. “Is there anything you can do to help us?”

Remiel nodded enthusiastically.

“I can pick up the baby’s scent from here and follow the trail. The stench of demons might help as well.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Chloe was relieved that the angel wasn’t going with them, and worried that she could cause trouble on her own.

“You do that, just… Try to keep a low profile.”

Remiel nodded again and walked out of the house. Gabriel came closer to Chloe.

“I’ll go with her and make sure she behaves.” He smiled warmly at the Detective. “Good luck to you, mortal. Brother.” He turned to Lucifer. “I will pray to you if we find anything.” With that he left too.

Lucifer put a hand on Azrael’s shoulder.

“Rae-Rae, I wish you could come with us, but I’m afraid your presence will distract… Our mutual friend.”

Azrael nodded. “Agreed. I’ll do my thing and try to find any soul that was killed by a demon. Maybe they’ll point me in the right direction. See ya.” And she was gone.

“Maze, Amenadiel, stay with Linda. We’ll call you as soon as we learn something new,” said Chloe, also moving for the exit. “Lucifer, lets go.”

* * *

On their way to the station, Chloe couldn’t help but indulge her curiosity.

“Lucifer, these people...”

He shot her a sidelong glance.

“You mean my siblings?” 

She nodded. “I don’t know what to make of them. Your sisters seemed eager to help, but the one with the spear was...”

“Jumpy, aggressive, stabby-poky?” He grinned. “That’s Remiel. She’s our little female version of Amenadiel. Probably even angrier than he is… I mean, was.” Lucifer’s expression fell. “You shouldn’t have jumped in front of me, Detective. Remi would never kill a human, but she had never been above hurting and maiming your kind.”

Thinking back, Chloe saw how close she came to pissing off a powerful celestial. Ignoring an uneasy feeling in her stomach, she shook her head.

“Lucifer, I wasn’t going to let her attack you. Whatever happened between you and your family, they can’t treat you like you are...” She stopped herself.

“Go on, Detective. Say it. Like a monster.” He laughed without mirth.

“This is  _ not _ who you are, Lucifer. We talked about it. You are not responsible for every terrible thing that happens. I don’t think you are, Linda doesn’t, Amenadiel doesn’t. And your other sister doesn’t.”

A soft smile lit his features.

“That was Rae-Rae. We… Reconciled recently. I missed her.” He sighed. “I suppose if any of my siblings understand what it’s like to be blamed for something you don’t do, it’s her.”

Chloe lifted her eyebrows. “Really? What does she do?”

“She is the Angel of Death.” Taking in the Detective’s shocked expression, he grinned. “Don’t worry, darling, she doesn’t actually kill anyone. She simply guides those deserving of the SIlver City to their final destination. Helps them move on from their lives on Earth.”

“What about those destined to Hell? Who guides them?”

Lucifer’s expression darkened.

“Nobody. They fall all by themselves, dragged down by their own guilt.” He looked into Detective’s eyes, studying her carefully. “You sure you want to hear about Hell? You’ve known about me for quite some time now, and you never asked.”

“I do. I want to know. But later, when all of this is over and we can sit and talk without any celestial crisis in the way.”  _ Hopefully there will be later _ . Chloe shook these thoughts off and decided to return their conversation to his siblings. “So, what about your brother? The blonde? He didn’t say much. Is he… Okay?”

Lucifer shrugged.

“I didn’t see Gabriel since my fall. We used to be close once.” Lucifer chuckled. “In many ways, he is my complete opposite.”

“How so?”

“Well, for one, he is terrible at paying back his debts. And two… Well, he is responsible for all the souls in Haven. So you can say we are two sides of the same celestial justice.” At Chloe’s confused expression, he elaborated. “I get to punish the sinners. He rewards the righteous.”

“I see. But can he be trusted right now? Won’t he try to take Charlie away?”

Lucifer shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Gabe rarely interferes in the mortal world, unless it falls under his responsibilities or Father directly orders him. He believes everything is part of His plan and goes as it should.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I doubt he would come down here if he wasn’t afraid Remi would reveal divinity to the world by flashing her wings to half of LA and chasing people with her spear.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “Well, I hope they find something, because right now we have very few leads.” She said, as Lucifer was parking his car in the station’s garage. “Let’s go, maybe Dan will have something for us.”

* * *

At the precinct Dan and Ella confirmed what Lucifer had already suspected - the kidnapper’s apartment was empty save for a huge blood stain on the floor. That could only mean at least one more demon. Realising that they couldn’t request help from Dan and Ella without putting them through an existential crisis, Chloe and Lucifer moved to his penthouse, only to find it turned upside down. Once they discovered that father Kinley’s vial was gone, Lucifer came to a terrifying conclusion.

“ _ They are trying to replace me. _ ”

Eve arrived a few moments later and filled in the gaps. So now they were speeding towards “The Mayan”, hoping to thwart Dromos’ plan before he could take Charlie to Hell.

Chloe felt lightheaded from everything that was going on. Was it even possible to replace the devil? She had to admit, in a way it was an appealing idea - she wanted Lucifer free from his obligation to this horrible place, but not at a price of an innocent child. And to think of all the horror demons could cause if they had a leader molded in their image…

Chloe shook these thoughts off. It won’t happen. They were going to stop it.

As they approached “The Mayan”, they saw the trio of angels waiting for them.

“Amenadiel told us to come here.” Gabriel spoke. “And Remiel senses that the child is inside.”

“Then lets get inside before demons go through with the ritual.” Said Chloe, moving towards the entrance, but Lucifer stopped her.

“Detective, first, we have to wait for Amenadiel and Maze. And second, you are not going inside.”

“Oh yes, I am. Demons or no demons - there’s no way I’m not helping.”

Lucifer sighed. “Need I remind you, Detective, that you’re actually  _ less _ helpful if you are there? You make me vulnerable. Remember?”

Chloe and Lucifer locked their gazes, so they didn’t see three angels looking at each other in shock.

“But I don’t.” Eve stepped away from the shadows and stood in front of them.

“Eve?”

“You are supposed to be at the penthouse.” said Chloe, crossing her arms.

“You’re right. But I needed to apologize for… All of it. And everything I’ve put you through. You see, I realized, you’re not this perfect guy I’ve made you out to be...”

“You suck at apologies.” muttered Lucifer.

Eve laughed weakly. “What I mean is, I thought I wanted you. But I realized that I was simply missing the person  _ I _ used to be when I was with you.”

“Well, I hope you find what you want, Eve, but I really wish you’d have this epiphany before you’d let demons loose on Los Angeles...”

Behind them Gabriel looked at Eve with a sad expression. “Oh, Eve.” He whispered. “What have you done?”

Azrael nudged Remi with her shoulder. “See? Not Lucifer’s fault.”

Remiel huffed. “Still kinda is.” Though it sounded like she was saying just for the sake of an argument.

As Eve explained, that she had to go with them to atone for what she’d done, Amenadiel and Maze arrived at the scene. Thus their little army was ready. They entered the building together, leaving Chloe behind.

* * *

“Dromos! Surely you’ve heard that breast is best?”

As the demon in Kinley’s body looked up, he saw five angels, the best warrior of the Lilim and the first sinner standing against him. Sure, he spent all day massaccaring humans and raising Lilim from Hell to fight for him, but he never expected Lucifer’s siblings to come to his aid.

Alas, for Dromos there was no going back. And he knew it.

After trading insults for a minute, the fight began. Maze and Amenadiel attacked first, eager to get their hands bloodied for Charlie. Maze was swinging her trusty knives at her siblings, swiftly cutting them and breaking their limbs. Amenadiel came onto demons with his bare hands and brute force.

Next, Remiel, Azrael and Gabriel unfurled their wings and flew up under the ceiling, from where they fell upon the hellspawn. Remiel was in the middle of it, surrounded by demons. She was twirling her spear left and right, cutting them like a walking meat grinder. Azrael was covering Amenadiel, hacking demons with a newly forged blade that, Lucifer suspected, replaced her old Flaming Sword. The new weapon was a bit longer and resembled a sword much better than its predecessor.

Gabriel was on Mazikeen’s flank. He didn’t have a weapon and used his wings, crushing his opponents, kicking them off their feet and right under Maze’s blades. Together they were quite efficient, and the number of demons on their side was rapidly waning.

Finally, Lucifer approached the altar. 

“You’re going to pay for this, Dromos.”

Dromos flashed him a grin he didn’t feel. 

“Really? My money’s on me, pal.” he said, even though he saw that the battle was almost lost. 

Lucifer managed to defeat Dromos’ guards and pass Charlie to Eve, who ran back through the battlefield and disappeared.

Soon it was over, and Dromos was held down by Maze and Amenadiel in front of Lucifer and his siblings. But just as Lucifer prepared to send his unruly subject back where he belonged, Dromos looked sideways and said: “O-oh. Look who is here.”

Lucifer turned around to see Chloe walking toward them.

“Shit.” muttered Mazikeen under her breath.

“Detective.” Lucifer put down the knife and came close to her. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have… I just wanted to see that everything was okay, make sure that you’re alright. Are you alright?”

“You need to leave, Detective.” said Lucifer, staring at here with intense gaze.

“I know, I make you vulnerable...”

“No. It’s not it. I don’t want you to see me like this...”

Behind his back his siblings once again looked at each other.

“What is happening?” Asked Remiel. Gabriel looked shocked as well, and Azrael seemed a bit sheepish - after catching up with Ella recently, she had a pretty good idea what was going on between the two.

“You see what I’m talking about? It’s so sweet, I’m gonna puke.” rasped Dromos, before Maze pressed her knife deeper into his throat.

Suddenly all doors to the hall opened at once, and more demons began swarming in. Angels took up their arms and tried to get to Lucifer, but they didn’t make it in time.

Demons clawed at his arms and legs, holding him in place, as Chloe was torn from his grasp. She cried: “ _ Lucifer! No! _ ”. Her screams echoed in his ears, and finally he let his anger take over.

“ENOUGH!”

Every demon in the hall froze looking up at their master. Even his siblings cowered at the sight of his devilish glory. 

“Now bow down to your king!”

Every demon but Maze slowly bend their knees in front of him. Ever Dromos obeyed, shooting Lucifer a dirty look.

“You do not belong here! GO HOME!”

As demons departed, bodies fell to the ground.

It was over.

If Lucifer looked at his siblings, he would see pain and sorrow in their eyes, but he was looking only at Chloe.

As an initial shock passed, the beginnings of a smile lit her face. She was smiling at him.  _ At him! _ With that realization his devilish form melted away.

She saw him. She saw the worst of him, standing among the bodies of his enemies, and  _ she had finally accepted him _ .

And right now, there was no bigger joke than that.

* * *

Amenadiel walked into Linda’s house, holding Charlie close to his chest, his siblings behind him. Linda saw him and was at his side the next second, taking her precious son in her hands.

“You were right.” She said, her voice small. “It’s not safe for him here.” She looked at the angels before her. “You have to take him. Keep him safe.”

Three younger angels looked in askance at Amenadiel, who shook his head.

“No. Linda, no one will ever sacrifice for this baby the way you were just willing to do. No one will protect him like we will.”

Remiel carefully took a step closer. “And  _ we _ will help as much as we can.” The rest of the angels nodded. “Us and all of Heavenly Host.”

With that, they exited the house. For a time they walked in silence along the road. Finally Gabriel stopped, and his sisters looked at him with a question.

“We have to do something about Lucifer.” He said.

* * *

“...My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe. Always was.”

Lucifer leaned in and kissed her. As they broke apart, she whispered through tears: “Please, don’t go.”

“Goodbye.”

He unfurled his wings. His pure white wings. As she took him in, she realized that the man in front of her was no longer a devil, but an angel. Selfless, caring…

And gone. He was gone.

Crushed by her grief, Chloe didn’t notice how three figures separated from the shadows further down the balcony and flew away.

* * *

“Looks like there’s nothing to do about Lucifer after all, brother.” Said Remiel, when they landed on a roof a few blocks away from Lux. The warrior angel felt like she should be at peace with how everything turned out. Alas it wasn’t the case. Still, she tried to convince herself. “The devil had returned to Hell. It is… As it should be.”

Gabriel turned abruptly.

“Do you truly believe that, Remi?” Elder angel started pacing. “After everything that happened today, do you still believe he deserves to be sentenced to this wretched place?”

“Don’t make it sound like he is the victim here.” Countered Remiel. “Down there he is _ the King _ .”

“We both know being in Hell is as much punishment for him as it is for the sinners.” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. “And you haven’t given me an answer - do you believe he deserves this?”

Remiel turned away from him, feeling her siblings’ gazes on her.

“In that den of demons…” She said in uncharacteristically quiet voice. “You saw how he looked. He attacked Haven! Again! The first time he did that was why he was sent to Hell, why should this be any different?”

“Because he did not do it for himself.” Said Azrael. “He did it for his friends, his loved ones.” She shook her head. “I watched him when he was on Earth, you know. He  _ changed _ , Remi. You saw it on the balcony. He just sacrificed what he values most - his freedom, his own desires - to keep these humans safe.”

Remiel felt that in her heart she agreed with her siblings. But she looked up at the sky and remembered her duty.

“Our Father...”

“...does not wish Lucifer to be confined to Hell.” Amenadiel slowly descended from the skies and everyone turned to face him. “For a long time I believed that was Father’s will and I kept dragging our brother back to the Underworld. Again. And again. And again. But then I watched him risk his life for humans. You saw Chloe Decker today - well, a few years back Lucifer was shot and went to Hell to protect her and her child from the maniac I let loose. And our Father… Our Father  _ brought him back _ .” He saw his siblings’ eyes widen in shock. “Today is the third time Lucifer goes to Hell to save those he cares about. I say, we make it  _ the last _ .”

Gabriel slowly nodded.

“I agree.” He looked at his sisters. “It is my duty to make sure those who do right on Earth are rewarded. I say, what Lucifer did here today and in years before was  _ righteous _ . He should not be punished for this.”

Rae-Rae smiled. “I’m game. Lu has suffered enough. And I miss him so damn much.” She glanced at Remiel. “Remi? You with us?”

For a few long moments Remiel sayed silent, studying the cityscape below them. Then she looked straight at her siblings.

“What’s the plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, for reading. Originally this was planned as a standalone piece, but after I wrote it, I came up with a few fun ideas to build upon. So maybe (maaaaybe) this will have a sequel. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Feedback and comments are much appreciated! :)


End file.
